Grex
Grex, 'known for his ruthlessness in combat as '"the Scarlet Fist", is a powerful warrior with a strong sense of justice. He is known as the leader of The Resistance. He is part of Infinite Legion, which was confirmed as he came to Dystopia to tell Santes of his position as the new Lord. His rank is '''Voice of the Trinity, '''a direct representative of The Trinity, Legion's highest ranking members. Following the Purged Decades, he is shown to be corrupted by Alypos the dragon emperor, who resides within him but has no complete control over him. This setting provides an unique aspect to his powers called Dual Drive. Only by combining the needs of the Infinite Legion with those of Alypos he will be able to use the full extent of his ability. History After the events of Fifth Apocalypse in year 3000, the dragon emperor Alypos shaped the world, especially First Universe, as it wanted. Grex, originally a Kunoman military officer, born in 3022, felt ridiculed under the rule of the dragonkin. The tyranny of the dragon and its followers would lead Grex to harbor a grudge against the draken invader. Grex spent his years seeking allies through underground connections and plotting against the draken tyrants. He managed to convince that the time to strike was drawing closer. He quit his post in the military after some very anti-draken statements and committed political terrorist acts for almost two decades. He remained convincing to Kunoman senators as a man who could revolutionize the world. After so many years, Grex finally realized a perfect opportunity to strike - a celebration in Alypos's honor. In a new year party of 3060, held at First Quarter to honor the 60th anniversary of Alypos's emergence, Grex entered the party disguised as a messenger, bearing a report from Kunoma. He wished to read the supposedly urgent report out loud, and the officials agreed. 10 of 12 senators of Kunoma had disagreed to put Alypos's laws into motion, writing the Act of The Resistance instead. The act lifted all limits on violence on the streets against the draken suppressors. The people partying realized that their time of suppression was ending - the officials were actually stepping up against the dragon empire. The act, which was basically a declaration of war, resulted in a massacre at the party. Grex's identity was revealed. Many civilians and many draken guards were killed with very few actually surviving the sudden outrage. Grex survived, taking many of the former Kunoman senators to safety after the initial conflict. The most important step had been taken. People saw the idol of hope in him, and Grex announced the formation of The Resistance. The Resistance's public recruitment was short-lived, as the dreaded Drak'Khard made an appearance during the day after the beginning of the riot, rounding up the most dangerous to be imprisoned and killing the weaker ones. The Act of The Resistance was revoked. The next years saw a surge in the crime committed against the drakes. The Resistance mercilessly struck at important events, labeling themselves as terrorists, but also gaining new followers. The Divine Core, the entity that lied within Alypos, was not interested, as it believed Drak'Khard was quite sufficient at handling any weak enemies that awaited their chance to meaninglessly assault the dragons. Grex's whereabouts are not known for a long time after the formation of The Resistance, though he is known for saying that he would serve The Resistance best by staying alive and gathering information underground. Purged Decades During the controversial Purged Decades, Grex is known to have been at Stardust Rim to fight Alypos alongside Themos Regus and Micoda, saying that Micoda would have to redeem himself since he released Alypos. It was also said by Themos Regus that during Purged Decades, "Grex made a sacrifice that should be honored". This refers to the reality of Alypos residing within him, though it is unknown how this occurred. It seems as if Alypos was sealed within him. After Purged Decades Notably Grex currently has energies reminiscent of red dragons and his powers exceed the level of 10 million. He is still harboring a grudge for Micoda, although he is not willing to kill him as long as he remains weak in comparison to him. He acknowledged Micoda as the real one after him becoming the Supreme Gladiator. He has been tasked with killing him and his allies. He seems to answer to the highest-ranked members of Infinite Legion, which are known as The Trinity. He had his passive summons, hellhounds, dismissed by the summoner Samael, who entered the unknown temple and recovered the summon Garthiel. Grex raced to the scene to come to Pettex Petrov's aid to meet this enemy, but never got to face Samael, who knew of Grex's power and fled. There had been an outrage in the Legion with the death of Santes's assault group of Ten Masters who tried defeating Shadowguide, which had also come to Grex's attention. He is a chosen of Khalmotep, making him a key character. This was revealed after Khalmotep's influence entered him and had him struggle against Alypos inside his head, perhaps only for other chosen of Khalmotep to come and realize this fact in the future. He was supposed to guard Samael and Marudeux as they were bound together by Samael's sealing technique. However, it failed; A truly fearsome opponent called "The Magician" figured out the whereabouts of their location and disabled Grex with a single strike, then unlocked the cage, leaving Grex unconscious. Grex found himself in the capital of Sepmornia several days after the incident. Amnesiac and influenced by Khalmotep again, he checked the place to see if Vizier Gega was present. He had not been for some time. Grex encountered an Omen of Death, an enemy with absolutely devastating potential. It was a flame elemental left in the wake of the chaos of Beast of Omens. This entity, known as The Pyro-King, challenged Grex and fought an epic clash with him, only for Grex to deeply entwine with the powers of Alypos within him and inflict deep wounds on The Pyro-King which could not sustain itself. He followed Micoda's memory to enter and burn down the mansion of thieves in First Universe. He received orders from Silver of The Trinity to stop. Grex obeyed and entered Chief Investigator Heiger's office to search for clues - while he recalled Micoda's memories of Heiger's death, Alypos did not and did not stop him searching. Yet they found no clues and left. Their next clue was the incident at the underground prison of capital of Sepmornia, which Alypos recalled them reading about. It was a possible match, but they had little to go on. He then proceeded to go to where Micoda had allies, Dystopia, only to find that it was hardly relevant. He did not remember that Duke of Dystopia had been resurrected and reinstated in the position of one of the Seven Lords after Santes's death. He met him, Mazev and Themos Regus, also resurrected and reinstated as the Chief Investigator of Dystopia. His eyes recognized Mazev as the former ally of Alypos, Hedgeton the "Red Poison". Micoda would be hard-pressed to find allies as both Duke and Mazev were secretly allies of his. However, seeing Themos Regus tried to bring back the real memories within him, causing Alypos to assert control. He still met with the gladiator Crusader, who only told him that the sharpshooter Peragov and his protege Vortex Shooter were dead after the death of Santes's group in the Third Universe. Alypos was upset with him looking down on him and slammed him to the wall and left. He saw nothing suggesting that he could not go and seek out Micoda by himself. He left for Third Universe and was stopped there by a sudden strong presence. It was none other than the goddess of death herself, who had become a part of his life now. Khalmotep directly confronted him and thus Alypos within him, after which she released the control she had over him. She referred to him as "the one who breaks the rules" which might be the quality that makes him "the savior", meaning that he will likely have an important role in the things to come. Category:Characters